simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
First Church of Springfield
|Row 1 title = Cost |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 14 |Row 3 title = Characters unlocked |Row 3 info = Rev. Lovejoy |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = 200|Row 5 title = Collection time |Row 5 info = 12 hours|image = File:Church 2.png |imagewidth = 250px|Row 1 info = 7500 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 10x6|Row 7 title = Building time |Row 7 info = 2 hours|Row 8 title = Quest |Row 8 info = The Passion of Flanders Pt.1 |Row 9 title = Action |Row 9 info = Collection Plate}} The is the infamous Church of Springfield. Upon its construction, Reverend Lovejoy is unlocked. A significant portion of the characters in The Simpsons: Tapped Out have jobs that allow them to go to the Church, the majority of them being 12 hour ones. About Like any Church, it offers religious services, as well as Sunday mass, which most Springfieldians attend. Other services are provided by the Church, such as help lines, marriage retreats and a thrift store. Jobs Involved Agnes * Hustle at Bingo - 4h Barney * Attend AA Meeting - 60m Bernice Hibbert * Attend AA Meeting - 60m Bart * Go to Sunday School - 12h Blue-Haired Lawyer * Attend Church - 12h Cocoa Beanie * Attend Chocoholics Anonymous - 8h Disco Stu * Boogie Down with God - 24h Duffman * Party Down at Church - 4h Homer * Attend Church - 12h Jessica Lovejoy * Go To Sunday School - 12h Jimbo * Sneak into Church - 4h Kearney * Counseling with the Ex - 12h Lisa * Go to Sunday School - 12h Marge * Attend Church - 12h Maude * Attend Church - 12h Mayan Homer * Worship Gukmatz the Creator - 24h Mayan Marge * Worship Gukmatz the Creator - 24h Milhouse * Go to Sunday School - 12h Ned * Attend Church - 12h Patches and Poor Violet * Sleep on the Floor - 24h Rev. Lovejoy * Give a Sermon - 12h * Counsel Couples - 24h Rod * Go to Sunday School - 12h Santa Flanders * Serve the Poor - 60m Sea Captain * Pray to Poseidon - 12h Todd * Go to Sunday School - 12h Wiggum * Attend Church - 12h Maude * '' Build a Church in Heaven - 24h'' Shredded Ned * '' Hide - 12h'' Mr. Plow * Attend Church - 12h Santa Flanders * Deliver a Too-Religious Sermon - 60m Smithers * Attend AA Meeting - 60m Façades *Heck House *Sponsored Church *Festive Church Trivia *During the Krabappel task series, Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse are all forced to Go to Sunday School at the Church. At this point Bart inquires why Sunday School is twice as long as regular school, referring to the fact that all standard Church jobs are 12 hours long, whilst the standard Go to School jobs are 6 hours long. *When someone does a task here, a dove appears on the roof. Gallery File:1st church of springfield.jpg|The in the show Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Level 14 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Religious Places Category:Where's Maggie Buildings